


Red For You

by chronologicalimplosion



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the topic of things coolkids are bad at: specifically, time, and facing the world without the glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red For You

**Author's Note:**

> I might technically be cheating on this one, with the dashes and the combining of "coolkid" into one word, but the latter is at least partially canon. I don't know why i wanted to do this when I barely even ship it any more, but I did.

David Strider is not sentimental: He is the coolest of coolkids.

There are some things no one ever realizes about coolkids.

Like how they're bad with emotion. Real love is something they can't handle, regardless of bitch-magnet status; something they fight. Like how uncryable tears just build up and fester. Like how they're always too late when it counts, how the Knight of Time will only ever be running out.

Terezi always liked the red-hot-fiery part of him more, the dangerously unironic bits. He never stops wearing cherry red, after. His suit is almost offensive in the sea of black.


End file.
